nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pink bullets
Split Rather then place the same question on two other talk pages, I thought I'd just compile them all over here. The enemy attack and player weapon section of this article seem big enough for their own article. Can I split the enemy attack and player version section into their own separate articles? Please note that what I want to do is for these three articles: Pink Bullets, Orbs, and Bombs (Nanobots). -- 22:58, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :No one has answered this for a long time... can I go ahead with the split (if no one answers in 3 days, I'll split 'em anyway)? -- 02:39, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::The articles would be too short if they were split, so I wouldn't say to split them. 04:54, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Too short? If you were to split the Bullet article, each article would be around 1,800 bytes. If you were to split the Orbs page, each page would be around 2,100 bytes, and a split Bombs (Nanobots) page would have each section around 2,000 bytes. Isn't that big enough for each article (Enemy and Player version) to have their own independent articles? -- 13:16, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Our criterion I would like to question the current criterion as to whether a section can stand alone as an article based on size. Shouldn't we be asking if the content of multiple sections are related enough to place them together or seperately? SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 14:01, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :The reason I want to split these two sections into article as... well... I think they would be better as independent articles. However, for splitting sections, we should only split a section that can function as a full article. For example, if you were to write about Food in Bad Ice-Cream, if the lemon section was very large, then it could (likely) function as an independent article. However, we wouldn't split the Appearance section of one article into an independent article, as the appearance section is a necessary section on a page, and shouldn't have its own article. -- 19:32, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright, I'll go along the lines of your analogy. Assume we have an article about fruits. It covers appears, pears, lemons and cherries, and the lemon section is 30 cm long and accounts for 60% of the article. Although lemons has enough content to form an article of significant size(and hence desirable), it would be much neater and easier for the reader if all the fruits were to be conveniently grouped together, rather getting to read about apples, pears and cherries on one page, and going to another page to read about lemons. :::SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 14:38, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::I agree with SQhi on this; however, if NOBODY were to split all sections, then I would agree with this split. 19:02, August 6, 2012 (UTC) By all section, do you mean the Enemy and Player versions sections? By Enemy and Player versions, I mean that I'll split the Enemy Version (along with the Appearance and Game Information) and Player Version (with appearance and game information) into their own article.-- 20:13, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, that is what I mean. My sentence was a little irrelevant, because this article only had two main sections. I mostly meant that for other pages. But anyway, I agree with this split. 21:42, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Upon closer inspection, I agree on this split because of the disparity in purpose. The enermy version is a hazard. The player version is a weapon. That is a key difference and as such I agreee with the splitting. SQhi'•'''(talk)Ruby 00:12, August 7, 2012 (UTC)